The Cartoon Menace
by Riyo K. Katanna
Summary: What can happen when your school is attacked by characters from Yu-Gi-Oh, Sailor Moon, Inuyasha, Dragon Knights, and Ranma 12? Read and find out! This was my first fan fic ever, so the sequels are even funnier...
1. The Cartoon Menace

Disclaimer:

Kenshin: My pathetic little excuse for a reincarnated henyou is in no way the owner of any of the characters from the following anime/manga: Yu-Gi-Oh, Inuyasha, Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, Dragon Knights, and any other anime/manga she might have forgotten in her little pathetic mind. She does not have any regrets if she offends anyone.

Me: Kenshin, that is _not _what the script says.

Kenshin: Whatever.

Me: *sigh* I'll have to do this myself. I do not own any of the characters mentioned in the anime/manga Kenshin listed above. I _am _sorry if you are offended by any of the content in the following story. Oh, and if you were wondering, the first draft of this was written on a post-it note.

Kenshin: Due to the fact that this is my little henyou's first fan fic-

Me: Um, this was the first fanfic I ever wrote, so of course it would be the worst out of all of mine.

Kenshin: That isn't exactly how I would put it.

Me: I know.

~_^

Hi. I am currently stuck here in the Latin trailer with nothing to do. Oh, Pegasus just ran into the trailer. Gotta go!

Ok, I'm back. Mr. Wilson is distressed because Pegasus won't stop break dancing in the classroom.

"Go Max, go Max!"

Mr. Wilson: "Can anyone remember what the 3rd declension endings are?"

Everyone: "Go Max, go Max!"

Mr. Wilson: "Mr. Pegasus, could you please leave? You are disrupting class."

Awww, Mr. Wilson just convinced Max to leave. But wait! I think he's coming back! With Bakura! And they're wearing butterfly masks!

Pegasus: "Never fear! Super Max is here!"

Bakura: "With his sidekick, Mr. Flamboyant Hair!"

Mr. Wilson: "Mr. Pegasus, I thought I told you to leave."

Pegasus: "Whatever are you talking about? I'm not Mr. Pegasus. I'm Super Max!"

Things are about to get worse, 'cause the Dragon Knights just entered the trailer.

Rath: *pointing at Max and Bakura* "See? I told you there were demons in here."

Rune: "Rath, I don't think they're-"

Rath: "Lets get 'em!" *pulls out sword*

Rune: "Rath!" *leaps at him* 

Is it just me, or is Rath running out of air? Maybe Rune should let go of his neck.

Thatz: Oooooo, I always wanted to learn Latin! *starts taking random objects from around the room*

There go our Latin textbooks.

Mr. Wilson: "That's it. I'll be in the teachers lounge."

Great. Just great. I'm being left here to fend of these, um, what exactly would you call manga characters come to life?

So I was able to escape to the English trailer. Big mistake. The Sailor Senshi just _had _to have their dance party in here. And to make things even worse, Darien's being a hazard and tripping around on his cape. Maybe it would help if he took off his mask. I think I should leave be for he falls on me or something. Wait a secis that Shannon?

Shannon: "Uh, hi Riyo. I'm kinda lost here."

Me: "What are you doing here?"

Shannon: "No idea, but I think Maria and Liz are here too."

Me: "Maybe we should go find them."

Shannon: "Good idea"

Who knew that Tea was a psychiatrist? But here she is having a session with Bakura in the CIV trailer.

Ryou: "Bakura never lets me have my way. He won't let me watch Barney anymore."

Bakura: "Barney is for wimps. Personally, I prefer Teletubies."

Tea: "Perhaps you should try Sesame Place"

Do I hear screaming? Yep, Yugi just ran in.

Yugi: "Ahhhhh, run for your lives! He's coming!"

Tea: "Yugi? I'm not supposed to have you until 2:00."

And here comes Rath. 

Rath: "Ha! I've got you now, demon!"

And where there's chaos, there's Jamie.

Jamie: "Hey, Rune, why weren't you at snack?" just so you don't get confused, Rune is one of my nicknames

Me: "I hardly survived going from the Latin trailer to the English trailer. You expect me to try and get to the building without a rest?"

Jamie: "Yeah, well, I thought you should know that the Eyes are in the cafeteria, Max was working out in the janitors closet, the Senshi moved their party to the Middle school hallway, Ranma is hanging out in the 8th grade corner, Rune and Thatz are sending out search parties to look for Rath, and Sesshou-maru is wandering around aimlessly."

Shannon: "Maybe we should stay out here."

Me: "So you'd prefer to run into Happosai in the Trainers?"

Shannon: "In that case, Maybe we should go inside."

Jamie: "Good idea."

Good news: We found Maria and Liz. Bad news: They were with the Eyes. Liz made a casual comment on how they dress, and now there's soup all over the walls, hot sauce splattered all over the tables, and a sticky mess where the ice cream was blown up. 

Shannon: "What were you thinking? Socializing with the enemy!"

Liz: "They seemed nice"

Maria: "And they offered us chocolate."

Shannon: "WHAT! Did you eat it?"

Maria: "No way! It was a Hershey bar. Crunch is so much better,"

Me: (to Jamie) "You said Max was in the janitors closet?"

Jamie: "He was, but now he's writing Rune threatening letters."

Me: "Do we want to know what Ranma's up to?"

Liz: "Let's go see."

Ok. I'm safe now. There are no manga characters in sight. Anyway, let me tell you what happened when we went to see Ranma. As Jamie correctly informed us, He was in the 8th grade corner, flirting with some girls. Maria wisely ended that by splashing him with some water from her water bottle, thus turning him into his female form. All the girls ran screaming. 

Liz: "Tsk, tsk. Does Akane know you're here?"

Ranma: "Well, kind of. She's outside trying to lure Happosai out of the Trainers."

Shannon: "But she doesn't know you're _here._"

Ranma: "Well, no."

Me: "If you don't get your butt out there soon, I'm telling Akane-"

Jamie: "And Shampoo."

Maria: "And Kodochi."

Ranma: "I'm outta here!"

Losing things to do, we started to walk down the Main Hallway when Sesshou came bursting out of the stair well.

Sesshou: "Help, that crazy demon hunter's after me!"

Then he turned himself into a dog. And of course, Rath came running from out of nowhere. 

Rath: "Ha! I've got you now! Go, Fire Dragon! Kill him!"

Fire Dragon: *holding up sign, as he usually does* You want me to kill an innocent doggy?

Rath: "No, you baka, it's a demon!"

Fire Dragon: Looks like a dog to me. Awww, it's waging it's tail.

Rath: "Nooo, it's a demon."

Then, thank God, Rune and Thatz came running down the hallway.

Rune: "Rath, we've been looking all over for you!"

Thatz: "Yeah, look at all this stuff I got from other people's lockers!"

Rath: "Will someone please kill this demon for me?"

Thatz: "Demon? Looks like a dog to me."

Rath: "No! It's a demon! I swear! Demon I tell you!"

Rune: "Ok Rath, I think you've had enough for today."

It was quite amusing to watch Rath being dragged down the hallway while yelling about demons.

*Note: No one is supposed to understand this last part but a rare few. I couldn't think up a different ending. Don't worry, this won't happen again in any of my other fan fics. *

Shannon: "I'm bored. Let's go see Serena."

Me: "I don't think that's such a good idea."

Jamie: "Why not?"

Me: "Everyone's there."

Shannon: "So-wait, you mean-"

Me: "Yeah."

Shannon stopped in her tracks and started twitching.

Jamie: "What?"

Liz: "Run for it."

Shannon turned around and started running towards the nearest exit.

Maria: "Run for your life, Shannon, run for you life!"

Shannon: "I'm running, I'm running!"

Liz: "Ok, I guess we should follow her. Bye! See ya' at camp, H2O!" H2O, one of my other nicknames

Me: "Ok, bye!"

Jamie: "Hey, Rune, I think they're gonna lose the school for a few days to get rid of everyone."

Me: "Cool! Cya! Call me!"

Jamie: "K, bye!"

So here I am at home in my room writing this. There is no one in site and all I can hear are kids playing outside and Max singing. Waitmax singing? And why do I hear the shower running? Uh-oh


	2. OutTakes!

Me: "Heh, just wanted to say this before Kenshin could. I in no way own ( though I wish I did so I wouldn't have to keep writing this over and over again) the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh, Ranma 1/2, Sailor Moon, or Inuyasha. HAH, IN YOUR FACE, KENSHIN!"

Kenshin: "Shut up, I'm trying to sleep. What are you doing up this early anyway?"

=^o.o^=

Me: "Hey! I've decided to have each sequel be another story, but that doesn't mean that I can't have another chapter! ~_^ Wait sec that didn't make any sense at all"

Kenshin: "What Henyou's trying to say is the director she hired was so bad, half of our film supply was used up on out-takes."

Me: "Hey, don't diss Rei! Anyway, I decided that while you're sitting around waiting for the sequel, I might as well show you some out-takes from when we were filming "The Cartoon Menace". Enjoy!"

=^o.o^=

*Note: The first few out-takes are from a scene that my friend wrote which, due to circumstances beyond our control, had to be deleted. What's happening is my friend Jamie is about to discover Pegasus watching a workout video in the janitor's closet. *

Take1:

(Jamie goes into closet.)

Jamie: "What's this?"

(Pulls on sock. A bunch of socks fall on her.)

Rei: "Cut! Wrong sock, Jamie, wrong sock!"

Take 2:

(Jamie goes into closet.)

Jamie: "What's this?"

(Pulls on sock. Pink dresses jump out.)

Pink dresses: "Attention! We will take over mind by means of hugs and friendship speeches."

Jamie: "Noooooo, please, spare me! Anything but that!"

(Faints.)

Rei: "Cut! Wrong again! The white sock Jamie, the- Jamie?"

Yami: "I think she fainted."

Me: "Well, wouldn't you if you were attacked by pink dresses?"

Take 3:

(Jamie goes into closet.)

Jamie: "What's this?"

(Pulls on sock. Nothing happens.)

Rei: "Cut! Merrrrikkkk?"

Merik (Up in lighting booth) "Sorry, was that my cue?"

~*~

Take 1:

"I think I should leave before he falls on me or something."

Darien: "Whoa!"

(Trips over desk and crashes through window.)

~*~

Take 1:

"Go Max, go Max!"

Pegasus: "Ow, cramp. I knew I shouldn't have eaten that hotdog."

~*~

Take 1:

"Do I hear screaming? Yep, Yugi just ran in."

Yugi: "Ahhh, run for your-"

(Trips over Desk. Wig falls off.)

Rei: "Cut! Make-up!"

(Tristen runs out and starts putting Yugi's wig back on.)

~*~

Take 1:

Rei: "Cut! Eyes, Why aren't you wearing your costumes?"

Fish Eye: "Those Costumes are, like, so the 80's."

Hawks Eye: "Yeah, like, totally."

Rei: "Who cares? Get those costumes on or else!"

Tigers Eye: "No way, dude!"

~*~

Take 1:

"Maria wisely ended that by splashing him with her water bottle."

Rei: "Cut! Where's the actress for "Female Ranma?"

Bakura: "Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you. She locked herself in her dressing room."

~*~

Take 1:

Sesshou-maru: "Help! That crazy demon hunter's after me!"

(Tuns into frog)

Rei: "Cut! Sesshou, I though you had that one down."

Take 2:

Sesshou-maru: "Help! That crazy demon hunter's after me!"

(Tuns into poodle.)

Rei: "Cut! Sesshou, we all know you can do better."

Take 3:

Sesshou-maru: "Help! That crazy demon hunter's after me!"

(Tuns into pink bunny.)

Rei: "CUT! I THOUGH I SAID NO MORE PIXI STIX!"

Take 4:

Sesshou-maru: "Help! That crazy demon hunter's after me!"

(Disappears into thin air.)

Rei: "Cut! I've had enough. Next scene!"

~*~

Take 1:

Rath: "Ha! I've got you now, demon! Go, Fire Dragon! Kill him!"

(Blue Eyes White Dragon comes out. Everyone starts to scream and run around in panic.)

~*~

Kenshin: "An they never found out who set that Blue Eyes White Dragon loose ^_^."

Me: -_- "I think I have an idea. Yeah, well, I'll try to post the sequel as soon as possible. Rath (Set-Seraph, not Illuser), I'm going to absolutely change the ending, so I'd suggest you read it again. ~_^ Vale!"


End file.
